The Black Swan and the Lord of Darkness
by LuciousLadyLucius
Summary: How Bellatrix became a death Eater and why she has a strangely close relationship with the Dark Lord.
1. Chapter 1

**The Black Swan and the Lord of Darkness**

"My Lord? I should never be a good enough death eater? It is not that I do not wish to join you to fight for your noble cause…but I am afraid I would not suffice"

"How so?" asked the Dark Lord. His red eyes gleamed at Orion Black, his waxy white skin shadowed by the candle light "Is your blood not as pure as you argue it to be?"

"My blood is pure my Lord as pure as any could be…but I am too old, and I admit my magic would not do your cause justice"

"Very well…" said the Dark Lord taking his wand out of his pocket

"But wait…I could recommend someone else. My brother's children, he has two sons, one a true Slytherin who already professes his beliefs in looking after the Wizarding race. He would gladly fight for you"

"And the other?" asked the Dark Lord raising an eyebrow

"The other is…uh…well he does exceptionally well in school. His skill is superb. But…uh"

"But?"

"But he is a Gryffindor my Lord…and has taken to roaming around with muggle lovers and mudbloods…but I'm sure if you persuaded him…he would change?"

"Possibly" said the Dark Wizard "But tell me Orion Black, do you have children of your own"

Orion laughed

"I do, but I have only daughters"

The Dark Lord did not smile

"Their sex matters not if they are willing to fight" he said "Let me see them"

Orion opened his mouth as if to argue but knowing better he closed it again. He snapped his fingers and a house elf suddenly appeared

"Yes Master?" asked the elf

"Go fetch my girls"

"But Master. Little mistresses are in bed sleeping"

"Then wake them up!" he said angrily.

"Tell them not to change into their clothes, I wish not to be kept waiting for girls putting on their corsets" said the Dark Lord. The house elf bowed and disapparated.

"Tell me Orion…how many are there?"

"Three"

"Three girls? And not one son? That must have been disappointing for you?"

"Indeed it was. Still, daughters can marry into very wealthy names and as I said, my brother has two sons to carry on the family name"

"Indeed"

There was a knock at the door

"Come in" said Orion. The door opened slowly and three pretty young girls entered the room. Each in similar white night dresses. The eldest with long black hair held a candle. The middle child had very curly reddish brown hair. And the youngest had waist length blonde hair

"You sent for us Father" said the eldest

"Indeed, girls, the Dark Lord wished to meet you"

The girls looked at the Dark Lord hesitantly. Each curtsied.

"My Lord, this is my middle child…this is Andromeda" he held his hand out to the girl with reddish brown hair. Her eyes were a dark rich brown. Small freckles danced over her nose mischievously.

The Dark Lord looked into her dark eyes. He could see that this girl would be trouble one day. She could not be a death eater

"My Lord this is my youngest…this is Narcissa, she is six" he placed his pale hand on the blonde girl's head

"I'm please to meet you" she said sweetly

The Dark Lord smirked. While grown men could cower at his feet, a small six year old could speak so confidently.

"Why is it Orion that all your children, your self and your wife have dark eyes except this one?"

"Oh…Cissy here was born with very little melanin….she's almost albino…except for the eyes" said Orion stroking the girls hair.

The Dark Lord peered into the blue eyes of this girl. She was too sweet, too good to be a death eater; however, she would be loyal to her blood and would of course marry a death eater and stand close by him. If she ever wished to fight for him…he would not refuse.

"And last but not least, my eldest….this is Bellatrix"

Bellatrix raised her head arrogantly. Her shiny black hair flowing over her shoulders, her heavily lidded eyes were darkened in the shadows.

"How old are you Bellatrix?"

"I am fifteen my Lord" she bowed her head slightly. The girl had a very voluptuous figure for her age. The Dark Lord noticed a ring sparkling on her left hand.

"Who is she promised to Orion?" asked the Dark Lord

"Rudolphus Lestrange" said Orion proudly. Rudolphus: another of his followers. Bellatrix's face crumpled slightly but quickly regained to its usual haughty self.

"Tell me Bellatrix" said the Dark Lord "What are your views on pure Wizarding blood?" Bellatrix furrowed her brow and glanced at her father questioningly "Not your Father…what are your views?"

Bellatrix seemed happy to be asked a question of what she thought her self.

"I believe that Wizarding blood should be kept pure sir, it is counting for less every day" she said confidently. The Dark Lord smiled.

"I see we share similar opinions my dear" said the Dark Lord "Very well. Forgive me for disrupting your sleep girls. You may go"

The Black sisters looked up at their Father who nodded. The girls curtsied again and followed each other out of the room.

"Well?" asked Orion

"The eldest…she's interesting"

"Yes, Bella is admired wherever she goes"

"I must go now Orion" said the Dark Lord hastily. He whipped his cloak around him and disappeared.

**To be continued….**


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: SORRY I haven't updated this in ages I just could not think what to write, so the other day I read through the first chapter again and read all your wonderful comments and decided to finish chapter two. I cannot say when chapter three will be up but hopefully not too far in the near future._**

**Chapter 2 **

_Two days later._

Bellatrix pushed her sister on the swing. She was dressed in a burgundy dress; her lips were tinted with a similar colour, her black hair showed light brown highlights in the sunlight.

"I want to go higher Trixie!" complained Narcissa

"Cissy! You need to learn to swing your self. It's too hot today for me to push you like this."

It was true the mid July heat was almost unbearable. And while the servants had placed cooling charms all around the house it did not totally hide the humid summer from outside.

"Annie!" Bella yelled. Andromeda was reading a book and eating an apple, she looked up from under her hat.

"What?" Andromeda asked taking another bite of the rosy fruit.

"Push Cissy, it's your turn. I want to go for a walk"

Andromeda rolled her eyes and got up, holding her apple in one hand she walked over to Bella's old place and began swinging Cissy in silence.

Bellatrix wandered through the rose garden, she found her away wandering over to the Black estate woods. It was cool in the shadows of the trees. She wandered casually over to the little stream. Bella smiled and sat down on the bank. She looked around and took off her sandals, feeling the fresh earth beneath her toes she placed her feet into the water. She hummed a tune to herself while she lay under the cool shade

"Have your sister's been wearing you out Miss Bellatrix?" came a voice. Bellatrix flicked her head around. The tall pale figure of the Dark Lord stood cloaked behind her. Bellatrix threw herself to her feet immediately, she curtsied, her feet still in the water. "Relax Miss Bellatrix" he laughed

"Have you been watching me?" she frowned placing her hands on her hips.

"Is that a problem?" he asked. Bellatrix blushed and bowed her head

"I'm sorry sir, I meant no disrespect" she said

"Think nothing of it Miss Bellatrix" The Dark Lord actually rather liked Bellatrix's character, underneath this calm lady like exterior, that had probably been forced on her by her mother, was something rather intriguing…something alluring.

"Are you here to speak with my Father? My parents are back in the house" she pointed through the clearing in the woods "I should be glad to take you to them"

"No actually…I came to speak with you" he nodded

"With me?" her eyebrows raised

"Yes, I wish to ask you a few questions"

"Do my parents know you are here, Sir?" she frowned

The Dark Lord shook his head, a typical pureblood girl, terrified to be alone and without an escort in the presence of a man who was not a relation to her.

"And I should be grateful if you did not tell them" he said

Bellatrix's mouth dropped open slightly, but she immediately closed it again and nodded her head

"Now Miss Bellatrix, I heard your sisters earlier, they called you Trixie, is that usual?" he asked almost mockingly

"Yes, it's a childish name, I've been called that all my life" she said miserably

"Do you dislike it?"

"Yes, I'm fifteen now and I'm being treated like I'm Cissy's age!" she complained "I'm engaged for Merlin's sake, I'm doing my OWLs this year and I still get called treated like this" she poured her heart out in a single answer.

The Dark Lord had got her trust.

"I agree, when I was your age the frustration adults caused me was unbearable, I would even go to the extremes of hurting myself just to feel a little better"

Bellatrix laughed

"That makes no sense; you made yourself feel pain to feel better? Doesn't that contradict itself?"

"I suppose" he said calmly "But when you're angry do things really make sense?" he asked her. Bellatrix's smile faltered and dropped

"I suppose not. When I was a little girl I tied Andromeda up with bed sheets, she was just a baby. I dangled her out of the bedroom window. I suppose I was angry. My parents were furious with me and I felt bad afterwards. She's my sister. But I was so angry with her for getting all the attention that I felt my actions were justified" the sunlight on her hair shimmered, and her eyes sparkled as she delved into her memory.

"That is why it is better to control anger, than to dwell on it" he said

"What do you mean?" asked Bella curiously

"Well, have you ever tried to duel, while you have been angry?" he asked

"Yes" she answered

"And how did it result?" he asked

"I got all my curses and hexes wrong" she answered

"You see, and how do you usually perform in duels?" he asked wisely

"I'm unbeatable at school" she said proudly throwing her head back

"Now do you think if you had thought of attacking your opponent for the sake of battle rather than anger…you may have performed better?"

Bellatrix frowned thoughtfully and looked curiously at the Dark Lord

"Why are you here my Lord?" she questioned. He laughed, yet she did not return the smile "I don't understand why you should wish to talk with me"

"You fear me?" he asked

"A little? Do I have reason to?"

"Miss Bellatrix…you have no idea" he smirked and turned away

"What's that supposed to mean?" she called after him but to no avail, he did not turn back.

Yes indeed, thought Voldemort to himself as he walked gracefully away through the grounds, there was indeed something in this girl that he could not put his finger on. She had been pulled down by her society so much. There was a fire in her, he saw it when she grew a little angry, or when she questioned his motives. By all means to Lord Voldemort there was no greater way of life than pureblood society. Women _were _there to be kept down. They supplied the heirs of the pureblood men. Their looks and character mattered not, only their blood. Bellatrix's youngest sister, Narcissa, would be perfect for that. She was born to be a wife and mother of good breeding. She would not argue the bounds of her society nor would she fight back. She was the true pureblood woman! Andromeda clearly needed to be broken in, if given too much leeway she would be no more than a blood traitor, no matter what her bloodline. She needed a tight reign and much restraint. Even if it had to be beaten into her. But Bellatrix seemed to contradict both these theories.

She knew her place in society, which was true. But she wanted to be out there, fighting for it; fighting along side her male superiors. She was both the perfect pureblood and the wild mare. She was an exception to all of the Dark Lord's beliefs.

Yes, the Dark Lord had many plans for this dark horse.


End file.
